criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki
Welcome to the Official Criminal Case Fan-Fiction WikiThe wiki where anyone can create their own fictional Criminal Case for enlightenment. GO TO THE OFFICIAL CRIMINAL CASE WIKI '' Criminal Case is a Facebook game published and developed by Pretty Simple. It was released on November 15, 2012. On December 9, 2013, Criminal Case was crowned the ''Facebook Game of the Year 2013. ---- About Criminal Case ♦ ♦ ♦ Rules ♦ Administration ''' ---- '''Criminal Case (often referred to as "CC") is a Facebook detective-themed hidden objects game developed and published by Pretty Simple Games, a top European social gaming company. You will be investigating murders and find clues to incriminate the killer behind the murder. After reaching the requirements, you will have to arrest the killer in order to progress through the cases. Criminal Case was released on November 15, 2012. On December 9, 2013, it was crowned the Facebook Game of the Year 2013. (Read More) Bloody Eagle is the first Fanmade Case of Sergeant Alex. The victim was a sculptor named Anne Berger, whose body was put on display in her art gallery. Her ribs were cut by the spine and then were broken so they resembled blood-stained wings. The killer was an art critic named Craig Laforge. In 1646, Grimsborough, still a small Pilgrim village, was invaded by pirates. Harold Berger, the leader of the village and the victim's ancestor, tried to stop them but the pirate caught him and killed him alike the victim and then put his body in the harbour, to show to the other pirates that this village was already invaded. ([[Bloody Eagle|'Read More']]) DragoChan's Cases= #Crime Does Pay #Upon Reflection |-| SuccouringArmand's Cases= #Kicking the Bucket #In Name and Blood #For Richer or Poorer #The Watery Grave #Under the Blade |-| Sergeant Alex's Cases= #Bloody Eagle |-| Top Cases= #MrKors71 -- The Price of Fame #SuccouringArmand -- For Richer or Poorer #PetersCorporal -- Buried With Roses #MissxVenomxPoison -- The Grim Butcher's Demise #MrKors71 -- Gone With the Ice #MrKors71 -- Take the Better Out #MrKors71 -- Money is Everything #MrKors71 -- Murder on the Beach #SuccouringArmand -- In Name and Blood #MrKors71 -- Peace, Blood and Love |-| See all...= #Agunachopace -- Long Weekend #DetectiveHuy -- Bloody Money #DragoChan -- Crime Does Pay #DragoChan -- Upon Reflection #Jeear -- Graduation Death #Jeear -- Drafted Death #Jeear -- Don't Scream Out Loud #Jeear -- Ready, Set, BOOM! #MissxVenomxPoison -- The Grim Butcher's Demise #MissxVenomxPoison -- Doom For Sale #MrKors71 -- The Price of Fame #MrKors71 -- Peace, Blood and Love #MrKors71 -- Strike Three, You're Dead #MrKors71 -- A Mortal Mix #MrKors71 -- Murder on the Beach #MrKors71 -- Take the Better Out #MrKors71 -- Familiar Covenant #MrKors71 -- A Cosplay War #MrKors71 -- When the Cock Crows Dead #PetersCorporal -- The Murdered Milker #PetersCorporal -- Riverside Slaughter #PetersCorporal -- Decease Behind The Trees #PetersCorporal -- The Crimes At Work #PetersCorporal -- Can't Touch This #PetersCorporal -- Shoot, Carry, Hang #PetersCorporal -- Bullets Above #PetersCorporal -- Within The Fire #PetersCorporal -- Arabian Poison #PetersCorporal -- Swimming Dead #PetersCorporal -- Murder Behind Bars #PetersCorporal -- Bake My Body #PetersCorporal -- End Of The Flight #PetersCorporal -- The Corpse Which Smelled Right #PetersCorporal -- Jewels Of Death #PetersCorporal -- Evil Dinner #PetersCorporal -- Dead End #PetersCorporal -- Buried With Roses #PetersCorporal -- Purchase A Murder #PetersCorporal -- Souvenirs For A Grave #PetersCorporal -- Rocky Knife #PetersCorporal -- Sweep The Eyes #Questionable91 -- To Kill a Beast #SuccouringArmand -- Kicking the Bucket #SuccouringArmand -- In Name and Blood #SuccouringArmand -- For Richer or Poorer #SuccouringArmand -- The Watery Grave #SuccouringArmand -- Under the Blade #SuccouringArmand -- Burned to a Cinder #SuccouringArmand -- Dropping the Bomb #SuccouringArmand -- No Guts No Glory #SuccouringArmand -- Hell in a Handbasket #SuccouringArmand -- Into the Gauntlet #SuccouringArmand -- An Axe to Grind #Sergeant Alex -- Bloody Eagle #Shincashin123 -- Jealous to Kill #Shincashin123 -- Sleep Time on the Backyard #Tomoshiro -- The Embers of a Murder #TraceyCyrus -- The Grandes' Creature Destroyer123456= #Dig a Murder |-| I.am.a.good.boy= #Say "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" |-| Luismayerdyum= #Bad Boys Don't Die No Cases Yet= *Feel free to ask any administrator about any issue or question you might have. *If you are new to wikis, check out this Tutorial. *Checking out our wiki's rules will help you get accustomed to this wiki's standards and requirements, and will also help you if you're about to make your first fan-made case. *Check out the latest news at the Community Messages at the page! At the end of Into the Gauntlet, the team finds a decapitated head in a pile of leaves. Who do you think the head belongs to? you're voting for who the victim is in An Axe to Grind (Case #11) Ronald Ward Michael Lewis Wallace Miller Karen Fox Vivian Griffin Lee "Scuz" Martin Who do you think that killed Carlton Klovan in PetersCorporal's last case of the Commercial Area, Sweep The Eyes? Chandler Beemie Peter Galley Cecil Ister Gustave Rod Wendy Ohdie